Moments
by sweet-dancing-songbird
Summary: IT'S BACK! - A series of perfect ER moments dealing mainly with Abby, Susan and Carter as well as others
1. Moment : Scrubs

This Story is basically a series of perfect ER moments focusing mainly on characters Abby, Susan and Carter, but also bringing in others as it evolves.  
  
If you want to put it into the context of the show, I suppose they'd fit in sometime just before Lockdown.  
  
Enjoy.  
  
........................................................................  
  
Susan waved the chart back and forth in front of her face, relishing the movement of the air as it cooled her slightly. She tugged slightly at the collar of her shirt, hissing in exasperation.  
  
"You know, I don't think I can take this heat much longer."  
  
"Tell me about it." complained Kerry. "Frank, get on to maintainance, tell them that the lack of air conditioning in the ER is a health risk. In fact, while you're at it, get on to risk management and tell them to give maintainance a good kick up the ass too."  
  
"Yes ma'am" he replied enthusiastically, excited at the prospect of being able to throw some attitude down the phone line.  
  
Abby stood with her back to Susan and Kerry behind reception, filing some nurses orders.  
  
"You know ..." she started, "... you'd be a lot cooler if you wore scrubs."  
  
She turned around to face Susan, her eyebrows raised to emphasize the point. Susan pouted her lips slightly, considering the suggestion.  
  
"... I mean that's assuming it wouldn't wreck your "Doctor" image."  
  
Abby smiled slightly as Susan rolled her eyes, stirring up the debate they'd had a couple of times.  
  
"Oh, I get it, here we go."  
  
Abby threw her hands up into the air as if to imply complete innocence when Kerry turned around at the hint of a disagreement between her staff.  
  
"What?" she interrupted.  
  
Abby opened her mouth to speak when Susan stepped in, her voice dripping with a forced seriousness.  
  
"Abby thinks you'd never wear scrubs."  
  
Abby's eyes popped out slightly, an astonished, breathy laugh surrounding her words as she spoke.  
  
"h-ha ..... I never said that."  
  
"Why?" asked Kerry, unable to withhold her interest in the conversation, but nevertheless satisfied that there was no real conflict, but only friendly banter.  
  
Abby once again opened her mouth to explain when Susan jumped in.  
  
"She thinks that all doctors are arrogant, proud, stuck-up, and that we can't see past the end of our lab-coats."  
  
"No, she just thinks that about me" interrupted Carter as he walked through reception, checking out the board, turning around to give Abby a dazzling smile. Abby started to speak to Susan, but didn't manage to tare her gaze away from Carter and the way he was smiling at her.  
  
"I was just saying ...." she started, finally managing to avert her attention towards Susan, "..that you'd be a lot cooler if you wore scrubs."  
  
"She's right" commented Kerry, ending her part in the conversation in no uncertain terms as she put her head back down.  
  
"Well I don't see you ever wearing scrubs" said Susan, nudging Carter with the chart, before fanning herself with it again.  
  
"I wear scrubs" he insisted.  
  
"Only when you get puked on" added Susan.  
  
"Why is everyone so desperate for me to wear scrubs all of a sudden?"  
  
"Because ..." started Abby, filing away the last of her orders "... you'd look cute."  
  
"I would?" Carters voice rose in surprise as he turned around to see Abby walking away from him down the corridor. His lips turned into a smile until he flinched under Susan's amused scrutiny and turned back to the board.  
  
...................................................................  
  
Abby slammed her locker shut and left the lounge, grateful that her shift was finally over. She walked wearily down the ER corridor and was about to pass reception when she remembered she had a message to pass on to Susan. Her shoulders dropped as she span around in agitation, desperate to get home and to get cool. She walked back down the corridor, trying to ease some of the tension out of her forehead as she walked towards trauma 2.  
  
"Susan..."  
  
Susan looked up from the patient her and Carter were working on to see Abby standing in the doorway.  
  
"Abby, you look tired."  
  
"Thanks, anyway ... Weaver said to keep an eye on the kid in four until social services get here."  
  
"Yeah I know, she told me already."  
  
"Great"  
  
Abby sighed slightly, leaning her head against the door frame as Carter looked up at her.  
  
"You off?"  
  
"Yeah ..."  
  
Her response hung in the air as she took in his appearance, a smile slowly forming on her face.  
  
"Nice scrubs" she quipped, pursing her lips slightly and putting on a voice. "Very cute" she added cheekily.  
  
Carter looked down over himself and back up at Abby.  
  
"I got puked on."  
  
She smiled again, appearing to swallow a laugh as she regained her footing and pushed herself away from the doorframe.  
  
"Sure you did."  
  
She turned and walked away as he shouted after her.  
  
"Night"  
  
He watched after her for a second, a slight flutter of excitement and encouragement running through him as she turned around briefly, reassuring him with another smile before disappearing out of sight.  
  
As he put his head down to work and let the last rippling thoughts of Abby trickle from his mind he was interrupted by a stifled snigger.  
  
"I'm sorry" Susan whispered, putting her hand over her mouth.  
  
"What?" he whined, slightly agitated, pretending to be overly professional and trying to concentrate.  
  
"Nothing" she added, looking him over, a smile plastered across her face.  
  
He looked up at her and Chuny, provoked by their amusement.  
  
"I got puked on!"  
  
...........................................................................  
Hope you enjoyed.  
  
I love to hear what you think - please review - you can make a difference! 


	2. Moment : Friends

This Chapter is dedicated to everyone who nagged me to get writing it!  
  
I kind of lost my inspiration, so thanks for the encouragement.  
  
Anyway, there's nothing too spectacular about this one, short and sweet as I'm trying to get back into the swing of it, and lets just say the next one will be interesting.  
  
............................................................................ ...  
  
"Mind if I join you?"  
  
Abby looked up from the coffee cup in her hands, and giving Susan a rueful smile, closed her eyes for a second as if searching for a runaway word.  
  
"Sure." she slurred slightly, barely hiding amusement from her voice as she returned her attention to the swirling dark liquid in her hands, musing over how exhaustion had a similar effect on her to alcohol.  
  
Susan slumped into the chair opposite, sighing heavily as she allowed her head to fall backwards and her eyes to close for a second.  
  
"I'm exhausted." she whispered on the end of a yawn before sitting herself upright.  
  
"Me too." added Abby, still swirling her coffee round and round. She pushed her cup to one side and propped her elbows on the table, resting her chin on her hands and meeting Susan's gaze.  
  
Susan's eyes narrowed slightly as if remembering something. She opened her mouth to speak, hesitated, and then started again.  
  
"Carter was looking for you."  
  
Abby shrugged slightly, averting her eyes from Susan's gaze, but nevertheless sensing its unrelenting presence.  
  
"In fact ...." Susan added suspiciously, " ... now I think about it, he's always looking for you."  
  
Abby appeared unmoved by Susan's insinuations, but instead pretended to scrutinise the menu, as if she didn't already know it by heart.  
  
"What are you getting?"  
  
Abby smiled a little as Susan moved slightly closer, a cheeky expression on her face.  
  
"... Suuuuusan, have you seen Abby?"  
  
Abby chuckled lightly as Susan continued to half imitate, half mock Carter.  
  
"...Has anyone seen Abby? Where's my Abby? Is Abby on today? Oh look ... I need a nurse ... Aaaaby...."  
  
Susan was cut abruptly short as Abby interrupted her, talking over her shoulder to the waitress.  
  
"Yeah, we'll get two chocolate sundaes, thanks."  
  
They waited until the waitress had moved away before laughing light- heartedly.  
  
"H-ha-are you quite finished?" asked Abby, a playful expression in place of the weary one she had worn previously.  
  
"Oh ... God" sighed Susan, still laughing sporadically, covering her face with her hands.  
  
"Chocolate Sundaes?" she repeated incredulously.  
  
"Trust me.." started Abby, perking her lips slightly and feigning a serious voice " ... I was almost a doctor."  
  
Abby sniggered as she said this, smiling as she sent Susan into another fit of giggles.  
  
"I miss this." said Susan, wiping her eyes; "I miss having fun, I never have fun anymore."  
  
Abby once again turned her attention back to the coffee she had laid aside.  
  
"You know," started Susan, "... we should go out and get drunk."  
  
Abby let out a loud laugh. The short exclamation startled Susan slightly.  
  
"What?" she asked, wondering what was so ironically funny.  
  
Abby hesitated a second, words running through her mind.  
  
**I'm a drunk**  
  
She looked up at Susan, the same unfamiliar smile plastered across her face.  
  
**I miss having fun too** she thought.  
  
"Nothing ...." she answered, a surge of adrenaline running through her; "... that would be great...I'd love to."  
  
Susan smiled, looking up as their sundaes arrived.  
  
"It's a date then."  
  
..................................................................  
  
Ok - this isn't mind-blowing stuff, but you should enjoy the next few chapters. 


	3. Moment Drinks

SUMMARY : A series of perfect ER moments that are intended to fit in between, through and around the real episodes. Deals mainly with Abby, Susan and Carter as well as others.  
  
Here's the next little moment in my series.  
  
............................................................................ ......  
  
"You don't mind if I smoke do you?"  
  
Susan frowned, waving a hand in the air and shaking her head as she finished the last of her drink.  
  
"No....go ahead .......same again?"  
  
Abby nodded, squinting slightly as she lit the cigarette between her lips before dropping the match into the ashtray. She sat back into her chair, the smoke drifting upwards and dispersing into the blackness of the room having a calming affect on her. She breathed out slowly, glancing around until her eyes settled on Susan at the bar talking to the bartender. She took in Susan's appearance, thinking how attractive she looked before self- consciously flicking her own hair away from her face and removing her jacket.  
  
She had only had one drink, and yet she could almost already feel the alcohol running through her veins and to her head. It was just her imagination she thought - probably the excitement of drinking rather than the actual alcohol. She leant across the table, flicking some ash into the ashtray before straightening up and looking back over to where Susan stood under a neon light. She smiled slightly, watching the bartender smile at Susan, watching her smile back.  
  
.............................................................  
  
"Vodka?" Abby raised her eyebrows in surprise at the two double shots Susan had just placed in front of her, taking a double-take as Susan downed one of them. Abby sniggered as Susan's face contorted.  
  
"that was ... pleasant" Susan gasped slightly. "....your turn." she said playfully, her eyes fixed on Abby. Abby picked up the shot glass and swirled the clear liquid around once before swallowing it and placing the glass back onto the table. She sat motionless as the alcohol burned and warmed her throat, feeling as if she were tinkering on the edge of a cliff, walking an invisible line that she might cross at any moment.  
  
"Whoa ..." said Susan, leaning tipsily onto the table "You ..." she started, pointing at Abby ".. are a professional!"  
  
Abby started to giggle, just a little at first and then louder until Susan laughed as well, if only because Abby was.  
  
"..you.....have no ... idea." she got out, before calming herself down and staring at the empty shot glass, lost in her own thoughts.  
  
..................................................................  
  
"Cute Bartender." quipped Abby, her chin resting precariously on her hands which swayed slightly where her elbows met the table.  
  
"You think?" asked Susan, slurring ever so slightly.  
  
"I think ..." started Abby as she rolled her sleeves up; "I think he likes you .... God it's hot in here."  
  
"Well ...." began Susan, looking across to the bar, "...he is kinda cute."  
  
"Two buttons." announced Abby, a healthy smile on her face.  
  
"What?" asked Susan, completely confused.  
  
"If you like him ..." Abby ducked her head to emphasize her point "....you should undo two buttons."  
  
"I'm not sure Iike the sound of this ...."  
  
"No, here ..." interrupted Abby, reaching across the table and attempting to undo the top button on Susan's shirt.  
  
"Nice shirt by the way." she slipped in as she sat back to look at Susan.  
  
"Thanks ..." mumbled Susan looking down at her shirt, "...that's just one."  
  
"Well ... we wait a little, and then you lose the other one ..... trust me ..... two buttons, and he's yours."  
  
They both giggled at this, Susan shaking her head as if to clear it before sniggering.  
  
"You're insane."  
  
"I know." Abby responded, closing her eyes as she finished her Martini.  
  
......................................................................  
  
"You are kidding!" said Susan incredulously.  
  
"No .... God's honest truth. I backed over his cat."  
  
"On purpose?"  
  
"No!"  
  
Susan scrutinized Abby skeptically.  
  
"That's not all ...."  
  
"There's more?" exclaimed Susan.  
  
"When I broke up with Luka, I killed his fish."  
  
"Oh my God ... you DO do it on purpose!"  
  
"No, I swear ... Carter was there .... we tried to save it but it had been down too long."  
  
Susan put her head down on the table for laughter.  
  
"I wanted to carry on CPR but Carter called it."  
  
"Admit it - you're a pet-killing feme-fatale."  
  
"I admit it." slurred Abby.  
  
The two women sat in silence for a moment. Each of them realizing they had probably drunk far too much, but neither of them having the energy to get up and leave. Susan was just about to put her head down on the table and close her eyes when an exclamation from Abby startled her into alertness.  
  
"Son of a bitch!"  
  
"Wh-what? Who?"  
  
Susan turned around to where Abby's eyes were pointing, surprised to see Carter walking into the bar.  
  
............................................................................ ....  
  
Stay tuned.  
  
Please review people - you like? you don't like? you would like .... Etc. 


	4. Moment : Hiding

I hope you all enjoy this chapter.  
  
I have to admit I had fun writing it.  
  
This would be perfect if they did it on the show.  
  
............................................................................ .......  
  
"It's Carter, hey!"  
  
Abby grabbed Susan's hand and yanked it down, pulling them out of view.  
  
"Shhhhhhhh!"  
  
"What's the matter?"  
  
"Just stay down!" insisted Abby as they ducked their way alongside the bar. "What the hell is he doing here?"  
  
"I told him." stated Susan, clearly at a loss for why Abby was so put out. "He asked if I was doing anything interesting, I said we were going out for drinks."  
  
"Oh, shit!" exclaimed Abby lifting her head up slightly and peering over the edge of the bar.  
  
"Shit, he's looking this way. Shit, shit, shit." she hissed.  
  
"Why are we hiding?" Susan whispered, if only because Abby was.  
  
"He is gonna kill me!" whispered Abby emphatically "Shit." she added causing Susan to snigger.  
  
"It's not funny!" insisted Abby.  
  
"Then tell me why we're hiding!"  
  
"Because!" Abby lifted her head up again before jerking it back down.  
  
"God! He's coming this way. Quick."  
  
Abby grabbed Susan's arm as they scrambled into bathroom.  
  
Abby slammed the door shut and leant her back against it, tipping her head backwards and sighing in frustration.  
  
"What is going on?" demanded Susan, wobbling slightly before leaning back against the wall.  
  
"Oh God."  
  
"What?!?" asked Susan, righting herself and moving next to Abby.  
  
"Oh my God." Abby spoke up into the air, her arms making pleading motions.  
  
Abby swiveled round and opened the door a fraction, squinting through the darkness trying to home in on Carter. Her eyes shifted across the bar, trying to focus on the far side.  
  
"I think he's gone." she whispered in Susan's direction, before opening the door a bit more and popping her head round. Susan jumped as Abby jerked back into the room and shut the door.  
  
"He's RIGHT there." she hissed, putting her head in her hands before sliding down the wall into a sitting position.  
  
"I'm gonna go talk to him." insisted Susan before clumsily reaching for the door. Abby grabbed her arm and yanked her down so that she was in a crouching position.  
  
"O-K" she stuttered, trying to figure out how to get into a sitting position without falling over. Abby couldn't help but smile as Susan kind of toppled backwards, falling the height of her heels and landing on her backside. Susan rested her head back against the wall and fought with some hair that had fallen over her face, breathing deeply as the vertigo subsided.  
  
"That was graceful." slurred Abby, her hair spilling freely across her face as she dipped her head down, wondering if she would ever manage to get off the floor.  
  
Susan smiled sarcastically at Abby before scowling and looking away and snapping her head back to Abby.  
  
"What ..." she started, gesturing her hands to the door, "... is going on - why are we hiding from Carter?"  
  
Abby shrugged, her resolve had slipped away; ** oh to hell with it ** she thought.  
  
"I told him I was going to a meeting tonight."  
  
The words fell carelessly, almost cheerfully from her mouth as she drew imaginary faces on the floor. She glanced up through a veil of wavy hair to see Susan frowning and shaking her head, clearly not understanding the significance.  
  
"An AA meeting."  
  
"What?"  
  
"AA...." she started "...... A-l-c-o-h-o-l-i-c-s A-n-o-n-y-m-o-u-s." Susan rolled her eyes as Abby spoke sarcastically slowly as if talking to a five year old.  
  
"I know what it stands for." she snapped back before hanging her head slightly, seemingly gathering her thoughts.  
  
"You're an alcoholic?"  
  
Susan's voice wasn't accusatory or even incredulous as she looked up and spoke to Abby, it was more along the lines of sheepish. It had the tone of someone who had gotten themselves into trouble.  
  
Abby smiled. It was the same voice she heard at work when something went humorously wrong. It was Susan's "ooops" voice.  
  
"No ......" she answered, "....I USED to be an alcoholic." Abby raised her eyebrows in emphasis, but then looked upwards as if going over the words in her head, making sure she'd got it right.  
  
"I didn't realize there was a difference." mumbled Susan looking away slightly moodily. Abby rolled her eyes and looked away too.  
  
"Besides ... I prefer to think of myself as a drunk."  
  
Abby hadn't intended the statement to be amusing, and Susan certainly didn't find so, instead looking away. Abby continued to doodle on the floor, only this time spelling out the word "drunk".  
  
"And Carter knows all about this?" asked Susan.  
  
Abby nodded.  
  
"He's trying to "SAVE" me." she sniggered.  
  
"Oh God ..." moaned Susan "...I got you drunk!"  
  
"Noooo" began Abby before she was cut off by Susan  
  
"Look at us! Both of us! Sat on this disgusting floor, smashed out of our skulls."  
  
Abby waited for a second, watched Susan put her head in her hands before shuffling along the floor next to Susan, and nudging her affectionately.  
  
"It's not so bad..." she started, nudging Susan again; "...you're more drunk than me." she pointed out.  
  
Susan put her head in her hands as she nodded.  
  
"Will I get in trouble?" she asked, "With Carter?"  
  
Abby nodded seriously.  
  
"We can't go out there." Abby insisted.  
  
"Then what do we do?" laughed Susan incredulously.  
  
She remained sat on the floor, soaking in the reality of the situation whilst Abby yanked herself up onto her feet and disappeared into one of the stalls.  
  
"I found a way out."  
  
Susan peered over her hands at Abby who's head was sticking out of the stall.  
  
"Hmmm?" she responded.  
  
Abby reached a hand out and pulled Susan up from the floor. Susan stretched a hand out and rested it on Abby's shoulder to steady herself causing Abby to wobble slightly and both of them to reach out for the wall. Susan's caught the look in Abby's eye and couldn't resist falling into laughter. Abby bent over, bracing herself with her hands on her knees. Susan leant back, putting a hand to her forehead as if trying to soothe it.  
  
"Oh God .." sighed Susan through her laughter. "...if we make it out of here I'm gonna kill you anyway."  
  
Abby straightened herself up and turned to Susan, reaching out and pulling her into a hug.  
  
"I'm sorry ..." she mumbled, the alcohol still slurring the edges of her speech.  
  
"S-ok." sighed Susan patting Abby's back, "... but we are SO gonna talk about this."  
  
"OK." conceded Abby, pulling away and smiling weakly.  
  
"So where's this way out then?"  
  
Abby smiled gratefully at Susan, pleased she wasn't going to force her to face Carter. She stepped aside and gestured at the window behind her. Susan grimaced.  
  
"Aaabby...." she moaned bringing a hand to her face again.  
  
"Oh come on." Abby insisted, opening the window further and peering out. "I'll go first." she announced excitedly.  
  
............................................................................ ..................  
  
I hope you enjoyed this.  
  
please review this chapter. 


	5. Moment : Hanging

SUMMARY : A series of perfect ER moments that are intended to fit in between, through and around the actual episodes.  
  
Deal mainly with Abby, Susan and Carter  
  
......................................................  
  
Susan remained glued to the spot, looking on as Abby continued to peer down from the window.  
  
"How high is it?" she asked dubiously  
  
Abby waved her hand in the air slightly.  
  
"About six, maybe eight feet."  
  
Susan nudged Abby across slightly and stuck her head out of the window looking down.  
  
"Try ten." she stated unenthusiastically.  
  
"Well at least your taller." reasoned Abby.  
  
"Am not." countered Susan, huffing slightly at the situation.  
  
Abby brought her head inside and glanced at Susan.  
  
"You seem taller."  
  
"I don't think that counts."  
  
Abby shrugged and lifted her foot onto the window ledge.  
  
"Hey!" shouted Susan, grabbing onto Abby's arm. "No way .... we are not doing this."  
  
"Well it beats the alternative" reasoned Abby.  
  
"Oh, let me get this straight ..." started Susan, waving her arms around fanatically ".... killing yourself is better than facing Carter."  
  
Abby looked at Susan, weighing up the comparison.  
  
"Exactly."  
  
Susan rolled her eyes at Abby in exasperation.  
  
"Besides .." reasoned Abby, looking down one last time ".... if I'm lucky I'll just break an ankle."  
  
Susan glared at Abby; "That's not funny."  
  
"Relax .... I've done this a thousand times." assured Abby.  
  
Susan looked up at the ceiling, once again closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. As she did this, Abby pushed her leg out of the window, followed by the other one so that she was sitting on the ledge, her feet dangling below.  
  
Susan opened her eyes and swiveled round when she didn't see Abby next to her.  
  
"Abby!" she hissed  
  
"Shouldn't we at least have some kind of plan or something?"  
  
"It's easy ...." Abby whispered back to her "....just hang and drop."  
  
"just hang and drop" Susan imitated pulling a face.  
  
Abby swiveled herself around so that everything from her chest below was hanging from the window. Susan looked out of the window over Abby's head.  
  
"Abby ..." she whispered urgently "....you've got about six feet to drop!"  
  
"Well I'm not hanging yet am I!" snapped Abby, straining as she lowered herself into a hanging position, her feet wavering about four feet from the ground.  
  
"Don't drop!!!" Susan hissed from above her.  
  
"What???" Abby hissed back, looking up to see Susan's face in the window.  
  
"Don't drop!!!" she repeated "I can see Carter!!!"  
  
"Shit!" Abby whispered, desperately trying to pull herself back up, scraping her feet against the wall.  
  
"Susan!" she hissed desperately "Susan!! Pull me up!!"  
  
Susan's didn't respond, Abby looked up desperately and couldn't see her.  
  
Unable to hold on any longer, Abby let go of the ledge and half dropped, half scraped down the wall.  
  
Abby felt a strong pair of arms around her as she landed. She wobbled slightly, swooning partly from the fall, and partly because she knew exactly whose arms were wrapped tightly around her.  
  
"Hey Carter." she said as lightly as possible, placing her hands on his chest as if to push him away before deciding she might just leave them there.  
  
"I was just on my way to a meeting ...you coming?" she asked, mentally kicking herself as she slurred the words, pushing herself away from him and starting to walk as unsuspisciously as possible away from the building.  
  
She felt him grab her arm and pull her back to him. Once more he had pulled her tightly against him, and Abby swooned slightly again feeling his hips against her and for a second wondered whether he was going to yell at her or kiss her. She wouldn't complain either way she thought to herself taking in just how sexy he was.  
  
"You're drunk." He stated firmly, his smoldering gaze not having the effect he had planned. She didn't look ashamed, or even embarrassed. Hell he thought, she looked practically horny. He held her gaze for a moment too long before clearing his throat and loosening his grip on her.  
  
"Lewis!" he shouted up at the window, both he and Abby looking up in time to see a blur of blonde hair disappear beneath the ledge.  
  
"I know you're up there."  
  
"He's seen you" mumbled Abby.  
  
Abby smiled amusingly as Susan slowly appeared in the window, looking worse for wear to say the least, smiling weakly and apologetically down at Carter.  
  
"Susan .." he started, taking a breath "...get down here ... I'll drive you home."  
  
Susan pushed her head out of the window and looked down uneasily.  
  
"Will you catch me?"  
  
"Use the door!" he replied, raising his voice in exasperation.  
  
"OK." she answered quietly before disappearing.  
  
Carter turned to Abby who was stood characteristically with her arms wrapped tightly around herself, trying to look as sober as possible.  
  
"How much as she had?" he quizzed her.  
  
Abby shrugged.  
  
"Dunno."  
  
"A lot by the looks of things."  
  
Carter watched as Abby looked at the floor and then back up at him.  
  
"Well maybe she has a problem."  
  
Carter crumpled as her amused gaze bore into him. He tried not to laugh but failed, sniggering as he shoved his hands into his pockets, looking quickly at the floor. Abby shivered as he looked up at her, a smile in place. She couldn't help but smile back.  
  
"Are you mad with me?" she asked quietly, cutely.  
  
"Absolutely." he answered, still smiling at her.  
  
"Here." he said, chucking Abby his keys. He nodded appraisingly as Abby caught them effortlessly.  
  
"I'll go get Susan."  
  
..............................................................  
  
Yeah!  
  
What do you all think?  
  
Not sure where to go next - need some inspiration 


End file.
